


Demonstrations

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rewarding life of a teacher when teaching involves threesomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstrations

Issei liked his friends, he really did. Waver reminded him of himself, with all the good and bad parts that entailed. Easily excitable, determined... A bit quicker to anger than Issei was, but Issei had never attempted to be a magus, nor tried to order Rider around.

As far as Rider was concerned, it was difficult not to like the boisterous man, despite the teasing (that, Issei was used to). There was something in that smile that made you want to follow him to the ends of the earth, or at least play a video game or two and not mind too much if you were beaten soundly every time. Waver wouldn’t play with them, but he did hang around making conversation, and it was pleasant just spending time with the two and falling into step with their natural behavior.

He enjoyed time spent with either of them alone, as well. Like now, when Rider was off buying something or other.

“You’ve allowed him to go shopping without supervision. I’m very impressed with his progress.” Issei couldn’t help but smirk. “Next you’ll let him sit up front in the car, and from there, who knows?”

Waver groaned and rubbed his forehead. “Don’t make me regret that decision.”

“I’m only teasing.” The smirk turned into something more like a fond smile. “He can handle himself - as new to modern times as he is, and as impulsive as he‘s shown himself to be, he’s not foolish enough to get into real trouble. So you don’t need to worry.”

“I wasn’t worrying about _that_ , I just-” Waver cut himself off. “How long until he gets back with whatever ridiculous purchases he’s made?”

Issei glanced at his watch and considered. “He left about an hour and a half ago, so... soon? Besides, waiting for him to return makes the time stretch on. You‘d be better off complaining about him when he isn‘t here to listen.”

A chuckle. “I can’t say no to complaining about Rider. He’s just - I don’t understand him. After all this time, I can’t figure out what he wants from me, or why what I do makes him laugh or call me cute. I don’t get how he can praise someone by insulting them, or why I don’t mind that any more...” Waver sighed. “How am I supposed to understand that guy at all?”

“I imagine that only part of your problem is because Rider is a difficult person. The other part... he’s the first person you’ve been significantly attached to in a long time, isn’t he?” Issei asked. He didn’t know too much about Waver’s history, but he was a magus. They tended not to have too many friends. “Everyone wonders what they’re supposed to do. I‘d let you practice on me, if you wanted.”

Waver stared at him, obviously not comprehending. “How can you pretend to be as infuriating as Rider?”

“I can’t. But, on the other hand, I can still be surprising and prepare you a little for what’s bound to happen with someone as cute as you.” This was probably a bad idea, but- “I’m going to kiss you now.” And he did.

He felt Waver freeze in shock, lips unearthly still, before he hesitantly tried to do something. As Issei expected, he’d never done this before, and his efforts made things more awkward rather than less, but they were his and he was trying. Issei turned his head a little and rested a hand on Waver’s shoulder, willing him to calm down and just enjoy being kissed.

It worked for all of two seconds before the door opened. Issei noticed but didn’t react; he’d known that that was a possible outcome, and hiding things would just make everything worse. Waver was too stunned to pick up on anything besides Issei.

“This is fantastic, loo...k...” Rider set his bags down on the floor, trying to puzzle out if what he saw was actually happening.

At the sound of Rider’s voice, Waver broke apart from Issei, blushing furiously. “He kissed me suddenly!” he squeaked, voice rising to an almost ridiculous pitch. “I didn’t have anything to do with it, it‘s his fault!”

“He’s right,” Issei agreed. “Would you come over here and sit down, please? You’re too tall for me to do anything otherwise.” When Rider sat next to him, Issei continued, “I like you, I’m certain that you like me. I just kissed a person that you like even more. There’s a course of action-”

Being kissed by Rider was absolutely nothing like kissing Waver. Issei would describe it as being conquered, but then that would have meant that he wouldn’t have enjoyed it so much. It was powerful, deep and leaving him breathless; obviously Rider knew what he was doing.

Issei drew back after a few moments to check on Waver, who had gone unusually still and silent, embarrassment warring in his eyes with jealousy. Today was a day for that, it seemed. He pulled himself off of the couch, leaving nothing in between his friends but awkwardness. “This triangle is terribly unbalanced at the moment. Of course I can‘t tell you to do anything, but...”

Waver looked between him and Rider. “You want us to-? With each other?”

“That would be what I was hinting at.”

Despite his obvious nerves, Waver met Rider halfway on the couch where Issei used to be, and leaned up to kiss him.

Rider went slower with Waver, still deep but not quite as overwhelming. Issei wasn’t surprised. Rider liked him well enough, he knew, but Waver... Waver was different. He would have been more than happy to let them spend their time alone together if he wasn’t sure that they’d mess something up somehow. He could help with that, probably, if his involvement wasn’t too awkward.

When he started towards the door, Waver broke away from Rider, although he looked like he wasn’t pleased about having to do so. “Where are you going so suddenly?”

“I need to buy something quickly,” he explained. “It won’t take long; you may do as you like when I’m gone.”

...Issei swore that it didn’t take long to buy large amounts of lube. (Thankfully, he didn‘t go shopping much, so it probably wouldn‘t be an issue showing his face again in that store.) Still, by the time he came back Rider had apparently gotten both of their shirts off and they were making out on the couch.

“Gentlemen.” Issei took in a breath; if he was awkward and nervous during this, it would ruin it. “May I suggest that a bed would be more comfortable for all of us?”

It was surprisingly difficult to comfortably fit three people on a bed, even a bed that could fit Rider on it. Issei faced the other two, considering whether or not he should have brought slides for organization purposes.

“As I see it, we have two problems here.” He turned to Rider. “From what research I’ve done on norms in your culture, you wouldn’t have had penetrative sex with someone you actually cared for, would you? I...ignore why I was doing that research in the first place, please...” He coughed and moved on. “Of course there isn’t any need to do that, but it’s an assumption in this society that sex will include that at some point. And of course if it comes to a point when you need to transfer mana, it’ll be necessary.”

Turning to Waver, he noted the unhappy expression on his face. “I’m almost done with the talking, I promise. You haven’t done these things, so you’re likely to be concerned about issues of if it’ll hurt, if Rider even knows how to control himself, et cetera. ...So, since you worry over things, I have to do something out of the ordinary to make sure you know that you’ll be fine if you do things carefully.” Deciding that was enough for now, Issei leaned in to kiss Waver again.

Rider had obviously been coaching him. It was still awkward, but less like Waver had only read about the experience in passing, and he shivered in a pleasant way at having Issei‘s hands run over his chest. He felt the mattress shift under Rider’s massive weight, and briefly pulled away to let Rider get his shirt over his head. Then he was the one shivering, trying to multitask kissing Waver with having Rider’s calloused hands on him. It was more difficult than he had expected.

Except- He pulled away and stammered, “H-hey, when did you get your pants off?”

Waver shook his head. “I wonder that every day of my life now.”

“A...all right, sooner than I’d expected, but that’s fine. Lesson number one: doing something like this, think of how much you need, and then use a lot more than that.” After quickly getting rid of his own pants, Issei pulled a tube of lubricant out of his shopping bag. “Lesson number two: don’t ask me about my sexual history, I mean it, I will stop if you do.”

Rider chuckled, absurdly comfortable. That was natural for Rider. “We wouldn’t want that.”

Preparing himself was familiar territory, and he could easily be distracted from any slight discomfort by Rider pulling him to his chest and leaving a dark red mark on the side of his neck that he’d either have to cover up in the morning or embarrass Waver with. It was always tempting to skimp on this part with his lover so close, but he didn’t like pain, nor did he like large quantities of pain. So he went slowly, adjusting to each finger he slid inside himself and not even bothering to try to hide his whimpers.

Waver noticed. “Do you really have to have that many?”

Issei shook his head. “Normally for a couple, two or three will do, and four is a bit excessive... But four is suitable for this.” He caught a bit of Waver’s blank look as he turned in order to spread a generous portion of lube over Rider’s length. Adjusting himself to have his back to Rider again - he did know how to do this, even if he wasn’t used to doing it with people he actually knew - he lowered himself down.

It wasn’t completely comfortable, but not nearly as bad as it could be or was about to be. Rider hissed at the feeling, breath hot against the back of Issei’s neck.

When Rider started to move, Issei squeaked, “Not yet, notyetnotyet!” until he stopped. Took a breath. “Better. We aren’t finished setting up yet.” He locked his gaze on Waver, who had already begun to move off the bed to give them room. “Come over here and bring some lube.”

Blushing from ear to ear, Waver did as told. When Issei began spreading the lube on Waver, however, the blank look returned underneath the flush. “I don’t see how that will help at the moment. Won’t it dry?”

Issei shook his head. “I told you that if you have concerns about being penetrated, then I’ll do something out of the ordinary to reassure you that everything will be fine. Being penetrated by both of you at once will mean that you can handle one person, won’t it?”

Oh. He hadn’t thought Waver could blush any harder, but apparently he could. “Um. If, if you’re sure...”

“I’m positive.” After a liberal amount of lube was applied, Issei nodded. “G-go ahead.”

Hesitantly, Waver slid inside.

Yes, that hurt. Yes, that was uncomfortable. Yes, it was extraordinarily hot when he could feel the two against each other inside of him.

“Lesson number two: go slowly when you‘re getting used to it or doing something new.” His breath hitched in his throat as he spoke. “Rider-”

“Wasn’t lesson two something else?” Rider asked idly.

“I’m a bit preoccupied right now!” Issei forced himself to stay calm. Calm was good. “I was going to say that you could move. A little.”

Rider moved, a little, and Issei felt it difficult to recover his thoughts long enough to speak again.

“A-and Velvet, now. A little.”

Waver was less controlled but didn’t have Rider’s strength, a good counterpoint.

“...you two keep doing that, because I don’t think I’m going to have the presence of mind to talk for the next hour.”

They did, in fact, keep doing that. Issei did not have the presence of mind to wonder about the meaning of his place between the two, or comment on the difficulty they had establishing a rhythm until they got things worked out, or even think anything but ohgodohgodohgod. His senses narrowed to touch in one particular area and hearing the gasps and groans of his lovers; sight was out of the question, and whatever part of the brain registered time was on holiday.

He next was able to speak coherently after Waver finished and pulled out - Rider had high-rank endurance, after all. “Le...lesson something, please do that again, is that most people can’t finish just through penetration and you really should help...”

Waver shook himself out of his post-coital haze and reached over. The few strokes he gave were awkward and too light and just enough for Issei to collapse in a quivering heap against Rider, completely spent. Rider had the courtesy to at least not take too long after that, letting Issei catch his breath a little.

“Lesson - I don’t care what number. You will be tired, you will be sore, and everything about that was amazing.” Issei reached out to pet Waver’s hair, content.


End file.
